A Lie and a Truth
by 0severus-snape0
Summary: Harry is having nightmares, will someone help? Will they fall in love? Will they hate each other after? Read A lie and a truth and find out. This is a M rated SLASH ... SSHP ...
1. Harry's Dream's

_**I do not own anything**_

"Potter! Wake up!"

Harry had not noticed that he had fallen asleep in DADA, not that he minded, he hated the subject now since Snape started to teach it. Remus Lupin was supposed to, Harry wanted him to, he was his favorite DADA teacher ever! But the parents had an outrage when Dumbleodre had suggested that he came back. So in that case he could not come back to teach.

"Sorry sir ... I ... I" Snape shut him up before he could explain.

"Potter, I shale see you after class and thirty points from Griffindore for sleeping in class" Snape turned around to the Slathering table and said. " Now since you all have been lisening oh so very well ... you may stat practicing"

Harry felt like slapping him no punching him in the nose, so hard that it would start to bleed! But harry had to take his mind off of killing Snape.

"Harry we are learning the patronus charm, you already know how to produce it so you lucky. But try to blend in harry, I know you had aa nightmare last night, Ron told me, anyways we better start."

Harry tried so hard to blend in, but being the "boy-who-lived" he had to show Snape that he COULD do something in his EX favorite class, to his amazement Snape deducted five house points for being a know it all! Oh how harry wanted to take of his shirt! Wait no what!

"_How the Bloody hell could I be wanting to kill Snape, to taking off his shirt!!"_

Harry was more confused now then he had ever been in his life!

Class passed by very slowly, the worst class ever. Harry had no uncertainty that the meeting with Snape was not going to be more pleasant! Harry was waiting for Avery one to get out of the class ... just as everyone did Snape started to talk.

"Potter, here now!" Snape pointed at the spot where he wanted Harry to go Or at least that is what Harry had thought. "Now Potter, why the hell where you sleeping in my class? I had thought that Defense against the dark arts was more of your genera then potions!" Snape didn't even look at Harry. It made Harry fell like Snape didn't want him there... But why would Harry care, he doesn't even like Snape!

"Sorry Sir, I ... I had a dream, a bad one and well I could not even sleep all night sir. I haven't slept for abought three days sir."

All of a sudden Snape was up, looking at him with the most beautiful black eyes Harry has ever seen.

"Po...Harry may I see?"

Harry was confused, not by the question Snape had asked him but by how Snape had called him Harry, not Potter.

"The nightmares, if you will let me"

"Oh!... umm ... I ... I guess I will sit down then... is that umm ok?" Harry started to sit when.

"Legitamancy"

_**HARRY'S DREAMS**_

"_You shale die!, you lie I can tell!"_

"_NO, NO I swear ... I ... I wasn't me, the AHHHHH"_

_Snape had seen only a green light and the figure was no longer living. Next dream was worse ... much worse. Snape was in a grave yard. But wait! It was the same one the Dark Lord gave him the mark, the mark that severus regretted more than ever!_

_In the grave yard was the Dark Lord, Harry and a dead Lupin. Severus had known this was a dream and the lupin was still alive, but harry did not seem so sure._

" _how fucking dare you! How dare you kill him! I will kill you I swear it!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVERA" Harry and Voldemort said it at the Siam time making a connection of there wands. Just like they had did in the grave yard of Harry's fourth year._

"_You will never win Potter!" Voldemort_ _broke the connection and then said " ARVADA" _

_Then Snaps was in his office with a Snaps sitting on his desk without a top._

_**END OF HARRY'S DREAMS**_

" Enough Snaps!"

Harry had closed is mind before Snaps could see anymore...

"Please you just said my nightmares"

Harry was holding his head in his hands on he verge on crying about his dreams that Snaps had just seen.

"Im sorry sir ... I"

Harry felt two warm hands on his shoulders with a grip that was gentle.

"Harry I understand, I cant tell you how but I do, now go to dinner Potter, and detention for sleeping in my class. Tomorrow at six" Snaps let go of Harry, who now had tears down his face. "Now please go."

Harry obeyed him and left the office.

SNAPS'S POV

Could Harry think of him in that way? ... Severus had liked Harry for a long time but he was his student not a lover. But could he really? ... he had to figure it out when he came for his detention the next day he just had to.

HARRY"S POV

Harry was walking into the Grand hall and had seen a seat beside Ginny ... his Ex Girlfriend ... but still his friend...

"Harry! ... we where going to go get you if Snaps did not let you go soon ... what happened?"

"Nothing Hermione ... he just said I had detention and wanted to see why I was sleeping that's all."

Harry didn't want to tell them that Severus had almost seen that harry liked him ... well started to anyways ... just started two nights ago... one of the nightmares had Snaps being killed by Voldemort.

"Harry, eat ... you haven't in a long time im worried ... being you Ex and all I still care for you."

Harry liked her but the real reason why he didn't want to date her anymore is because he didn't like her in that way ... harry just figured out that he liked guys more than girls but no one knows ... not yet ... not till Voldemort is dead.

"Im not hungry I think I am gonna go to bed night"

"Night harry"

Harry walked away but they where still talking about him. He could tell...

Harry got in his dorm and went to bed trying to sleep but sleep did not come to him. Only thoughts of Snaps and him dying. Harry felt so alone... more than ever.

_Like? No like? ... comment and let me know! More to come!_


	2. A truth

**I own nothing!**

Harry had not slept at all! ... He felt sick ... Another nightmare... but this one of Snape and Voldemort. Horrible dream again of Voldemort killing Snape. Harry was dreading the detention. What if Snape wanted to see his dreams again?

"_No he cant see my dreams il ... oh I have no clue"_

Harry thought to himself when he realized that Ron was dressed at standing in front of him.

"How long have you been there Ron?"

"Just a couple of minutes... had a bad nightmare again? ... You where screaming we tried to wake you but they just got tired of it and put a silencing charm on you" Ron look at his feet ... sad of what he let his other friend do to Harry. "Common get dressed im hungry il meet you in the common room with Hermione."

"Fine il be there in five minutes"

Harry sees Ron walk out of the room and Harry starts to get dressed in his school robs.

"Harry! ... there is a letter on the table for you"

Hermione was pointing at a letter on the table in front of the fire place. Harry walked to it and toke it in his hands and read on the envelope.

"_READ IN PRIVATE"_

"Hermione, Ron go to the great hall ... il meet you down there I have to do something first"

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron started to walk out of the common room. Harry sat himself in front of the fire, on the floor.

"Harry what are you doing shouldn't you be downstairs with Hermione and Ron?"

Harry looked back to see Ginny standing over him.

"Il be there in a little I have to do something first il see you there, save me a seat" Harry looked back at the fired and heard Ginny say.

"Ok Harry I will."

Harry looked back at the letter and opened it breathing in while opening it.

The letter read:

_Mr. Potter_

_Detention will be moved to your lunch time... _

_Please come to my office after you second class of the day_

_Pr. S Snape_

"Dam no!" Harry punched the floor and threw the letter into the fire. Now he had to miss lunch with Ron and Hermione!

Harry got up and started to go to the Great hall. Muttering swear words under his breath... Harry needed sleep and fast! Not sleep with nightmares but sleep ... good sleep with nice dreams ...

"_Dam Voldemort for putting me through this! Dam him for making me fall asleep in Snape's class... Dam him for being alive ... Dam him for killing people I love, just DAM HIM!"_

By the time Harry had realized where he was Hermione was looking at him with more fear and questioning than ever.

"Harry are you ok? ... what did the letter say?"

"I have detention at lunch ...not after class so sorry I cant hang out with you today."

Ron was upset but not to much ... One thing about Ron that harry liked is that he cared but not to much. He was there and not when you didn't want him to. Or he was there when you didn't want him to be. But in any case he was a friend. One that Harry cherished more than life. Same with Hermione, Ginny, Nevil, Luna and all the other's.

"Harry ummm ... Snape is just a git!"

"Yea he is, I want to jinx his bloody big nose off."

"Yea Ron, his nose is a little to big for his face" said Ginny.

What's going on? Why was Harry getting mad at them? Ok he liked Snape but not enough to defend him. A tension was building in Harry's stomach, he had to get out of there, he had to get out now!

"Ummm... I ... I got to go, class and all"

Harry got up and noticed that Hermione did as well,

"Harry, I have charms as well, il go with you!"

Before Harry could protest Hermione took his arm and started to walk, she was dragging Harry. But he somehow did not mind, just as long as he got out of there!

Harry and Hermione where half way to class charms when Hermione stopped. Making Harry walk into her.

"Harry tell me" Hermione's voice was soft, but strong. Harry could tell that she wouldn't leave him alone till he told her. But he wouldn't, he wasn't going to let Hermione know his secret. "Harry please tell me!"

"What? Nothing is going on, I ... I just haven't been sleeping that's all."

"_A good lie Harry good job!"_ Harry thought to himself.

"Harry I know you have been dreaming of Voldemort, but there is someone other than Voldemort in your dreams. Ron told me you had screamed last night saying NO! Not my love, who is your love Harry?"

What! Did Ron really hear that?, did he really say that?

"Hermione, I ... its no one, I don't love anyone at..." Harry got cut off by a very angry Hermione.

"Harry! I know you like Snape!"

"_What how did she figure it out?!?"_

"I had a hunch that you did, but after this morning leaving when they where making fun of Snape I knew that you did Harry. Just tell me please, I swear I wont tell a soul!" Hermione looked truthfully at Harry.

"Hermione swear what im about to tell you, you wont tell a soul? Not even Ron?" Hermione shook her head and looked at him very intensely. "Ok, remember how I had to stay after class that day?, well it started off by him calling me Harry not Potter, and then he looked at my dreams ... he had seen a glimpse of a dream I had of him ... but the good part of it not the bad part when Voldemort came in and yea ... anyways after that I almost started to cry ... I don't think I did at least, well he put his hands on my shoulders with a caring type of grip, well what im trying to say is that I fancy him Hermione! More now then ever. I liked him before but I wasn't sure till about three days ago when I started to like him more and more. Hermione when I started to date Ginny it made mea realize who I was, that I am gay and..."

"Harry!" Luna was hopping towards them, she had a class that was beside there's.

"Luna ... um... how are you?" said Hermione

"Oh! ... im good, did I interrupt something? If I did im sorry, well class starts soon so I will see you at lunch?" Luna looked at them with a glassed look ... Her eyes always had a glassed look in them.

"Not me I have detention with Snape, so il see you later Luna, common Hermione." Harry and Hermione waved good bye to Luna and went to class.

Class passed by ok ... Harry didn't really listen to what he was saying but figured out that he had to do a two parchment assay on how charms can help in the dark arts. Also including the charms that would help.

Next class he had with Ron and Hermione. Potions. Potions Harry liked Potions this year but missed have Snape teaching it.

"Harry, tell him today, he will figure it out if he looks at you dreams again."

"Ms. Granger, is there anything you would like to tell the class?"

This made Hermione and him jump.

"No, no sir .. I ... I was just."

"Two points from Griffindore, now please continue your potion."

As you can tell potions was no better than charms. And now Harry had the detention with snape.

"_Is Hermione correct? Should I tell Snape that I fancy him, that I ... I can see us together?"_

"Potter! I hear you have detention with my godfather" the blond haired boy who was hot, but no to much for Harry to care started to walk towards him. "Slept in class, typical potter, where are your friends Potter? Afraid to walk with you?"

Harry wanted to kill him , let him know that he doesn't want him there, to teach him a lesson, to see his blood on his hands! But Harry just walked by him, outraged and tired.

_**Like? ...hope so ... next chapter soon ... of the detention! ... please comment and thanks for all the comments ... this time im making sure it sais SNAPE not SNAPS P ...**_


	3. Detention with Snape

** I OWN NOTHING**

_** oh ... this is where the SLASH part starts so yea...**_

Harry knocked on the door when a soft silky deep voice that made Harry's spine shiver.

"In Potter" Harry opened the door with his eye's closed, praying that he was waiting to embrace him. But when Harry opened his eyes Snape was at his desk grading parchments... "Potter sit il tell you your punishment in a minute."

"Yes sir." Harry went to the seat in front of Snape's desk. Oh how he looked so cute when he graded papers!

Snape looked up and waved his wand over the parchments that he was grading. They all disappeared into Snape's private room.

"Harry, before your detention I wanted to talk about the dreams I had seen." Severus was looking at Harry, who looked scared and petrified. But Snape continues to talk. "Harry, the first dream was with you begging for you life and the Dark Lord standing there saying that you where lying, do you remember anything before that part?"

"No it was just that..." _"Oh god! Please don't let him ask about the third dream!"_

"And the second, well I know about that one pretty well, it was longer. And the ... and your detention will be you writing lines that say I will not sleep in class."

"How many times?"

"Two hundred and fifty." Snape waved his wand and a very long parchment, quill and ink bottle appeared in front oh Harry. "Any other questions before we start?"

"_Here is my chance! I can tell him that I fancy him!"_

"Ummm ... yea . Its umm... nothing." Harry could not bare to tell him that he fancied him. Harry wanted to, he wanted to burst it out of him, but what would Snape think of him then?

Harry started to wright the lines... I had been about twenty minuets until snape said. "I need to talk to you about the third dream that I had seen!" Harry started to tense up, Severus noticed. "Its ok Harry." he said in a soft silky but still deep voice that still made harry shiver by the sound of it. "I did not see more than me on my desk without a shirt, what happened after? Tell me or I will see myself."

SNAPE'S POV

Snape had know that he had Harry in a corner. Looking nervus, Harry looked cute that way, he always did... ever since his second year he had liked Potter more and more. Being gay he could tell that Harry wasn't. So in any case Severus hoped, that one day, maybe just one day Potter would feel the same way. But to no avail. Until now, when he had seen that part of Harry's dream, it made him wonder did Potter ... correction Harry like him? More than a greasy old git?

But still Harry did not say anything. He just sat there looking like he just had the Crushiatus curse put on him... Snape got up went beside Harry, as Harry turned Snape raised his wand.

"Legitamancy!"

BEGINNING OF HARRY'S DREAMS

_He was in his office, with aa Severus on his desk without a shirt._

"_Severus, I want to make love to you!"_

_Severus turned around to see Harry Standing there with his groin fully erected._

"_Harry I want you to..." Severus got cut off by Harry._

"_I love you Severus... I ... I want you to take my virginity!"_

_Severus got off the desk and went to Harry. Severus looked at both of them with an erection growing within him while watching Harry and Himself kissing with such passion that Severs could feel it. All of a sudden._

"_CRUCIO!" Voldemort comes in and does the cruciatis curse on Severus._

"_No! Let him ...!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVERA!" Severus's dead body lying on the floor with Harry crying on it made Severus want to leave now!_

END OF HARRY'S DREAMS

Severus pulled himself back into his office with Harry sitting there looking like he had just got convicted of killing someone that he didn't.

HARRY'S POV

"Sir I ..." Harry felt Severus lips against his, his big soft lips. Harry felt Severus's tong against his own lips asking for permission to enter Harry's mouth. He let it in gladly. With both there tongs battling for dominance, Harry put on of his arms around Severus's neck and the other tangled in his hair, which was not greasy like other people said, just very very shinny!. Harry let out a soft groan by the pleasure which made Severus kiss him harder, not the Harry minded. But they needed air so Harry pulled back.

"Harry, I ... I fancy you." Harry could tell that Severus looked scared when he said that.

"I do to, I just cant believe you did that!." Severus got up and walked to his desk and sat down. "Sir I ..."

"Call me Severus Harry, but only when we are in private, and I understand, but I have to say, I did warn you." Severus smiled, Harry had never seen him smile, ever! It was a smile that Harry could never forget. "One thing before you go Harry, don't tell anyone about this or I might have to give you another detention!" Severus looked at Harry. Harry had known what he meant, maybe Harry should get into trouble more!"

"Pr... Severus ... can we do this again?" Harry was shocked that he just said that! _"What would he say? Oh god!"_

Severus got back up and went up to Harry and made his eye level equal to Harry's.

"Why do you really want to be with a greasy, old, grumpy git like me Harry?"

Harry wanted to slap him, did he not just see his dream? Saying I love you ??

"Yea I do, as I said I fancy you. I need someone right now. I don't need anyone ... I need you."

Harry leaned in and gave Severus a soft peck kiss on his lips.

"Harry there had to be some rules ok?"

Harry nodded as Harry started to get up so Severus wouldn't be basically sitting on the floor.

"Ok, well the first one is that no one could know. Of the ministry or the head master found out, it could be disastrous! In any case no telling any of you friends about us."

Harry put his hands in Severus's witch made Severus shiver. Harry could tell.

"Se ... secondly I ... I will be the same around you as before someone will get any ideas ... and thirdly no public affection, not yet anyways ... and Harry."

Harry looked up and kissed Severus again with more passion then ever before, but Severus pulled away.

"You must go now, I will see you in class tomorrow ... only ten more minutes till you next class, now go."

Severus let go Harry's hands but Harry knew that when he would go to DADA he would see his one and true love.

_** Like? Hope so ... the next chapter is more about this day ... I just wanted to end this chapter here cause it seemed like a good idea! ... anyways comment please ... and again thanks for the comment's! ... OH also I want to say some things that will make you understand the story better ... or the future parts of it.**_

_**1. Harry is in his 7**__**th**__** year ...**_

_**2. Dumbledore is still alive...**_

_**3. Voldemort is not dead ...**_

_**Anything else that is confusing you? ...let me know thanks ! **_


	4. A bad place and a good place

_**I own nothing!**_

_**Hey ... some on the SLASH is in this chapter**_

Snape's POV

"_Oh no what have I done? Can I trust him? Can I trust myself? No ... I have to stop this ... but I can I fancy him!"_

Snape watched Harry leaving his office and class room.

Harry's POV

"Harry!" Ron was running up to him , he looked like he had been crying, as well as Hermione who was right behind him.

"What's wrong? You both look like ..."

" Hermione's parents ... there ... there dead!" as Ron said that a thump came from behind him. "HERMIONE!" Hermione had fallen to the ground.

"HELP!, we got to bring her to the Hospital wing..." all of a sudden Snape was running towards them.

"Potter! Why are you..." snape looked down to Ron who was on his knees beside Hermione. "Mr. Weasley, go to the hospital wing and tell them to make a bed, potter go get Dumbledore, il bring her there." Ron looked at Snape then at Harry in a shocked gaze. "NOW!"

Ron got up and started to run, they were on the third floor and the hospital wing was on the forth.

"Potter, go Harry il bring Hermione, get Dumbledore, now" After he said that he picked up Hermione and started to go to the hospital wing.

Harry ran. Faster and faster until he got to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Password"

" let me see Dumbledore NOW!"

"Harry what is wrong?" Harry turned around to see Dumbledore behind him.

"Hermione she, her ... parents dead! I don't know how, Ron just said that and well she fainted, Pr. Snape said for me to get you and ..."

"Oh my! ... Harry lets go" Dumbledore turned around and started to walk, Harry followed.

The trip to the wing was long... and quiet. Dumbledore did not talk. Finally they got to the wing and Dumbledore opened the doors. Ron was sitting on a chair holding Hermione's hand and Snape was standing at the end of the bed.

"Severus what happened?" Dumbledore started to walk towards him ... and Harry when to the other side of Hermione and held her hand as well.

"Mr. Weasley had told me that they where at lunch when the owls came, apparently she had gotten a letter from her aunt saying hat her parents had died. The doctors had said that they where scared to death, I think not. The dark lord might have had something to do with this." Severus held out the letter that Hermione had gotten from her aunt.

"Severus bring them to there common room, make sure they get there safe. Ron, harry go now. Ms. Granger needs her rest. I will let you know when she wakes. I promise."

"Sir , not to be mean but I will not leave her!" Ron had finally spoke.

"You shale go with Harry and Pr. Snape now!, she needs her rest, you can see her tomorrow."

Ron got up and gave Dumbledore a look that could kill, if looks did kill Dumbledore would be dead!

"Well ...Mr. Weasley is a little man as for what I can tell ... Harry check on him please when you get to the common room. Now please go with Pr. Snape, I will let you know when she wakes."

Harry wanted to protest, he wanted to stay beside her like Rom did, but before he could speak Snape started to walk away, and the midwitch came to do some tests and give her some potions.

Harry had to run to catch up with Snape... when he did Snape would not slow down his paste.

"Severus ... sorry I mean Sir can yo slow down? breathing is something I need to do ... so I can stay alive and all."

"Severus is ok Harry, no one is around." Severus stopped walking and Harry bent down so he could catch his breath.

"Severus, you look hot when you stand there looking at me." Harry looked up to see Severus looking at him with a confused face. "Why that type of face? And lets go now." Harry got up and started to walk with Severus following him.

"Sir do we have to go to the Griffindore common room? I cant go there right now and ..." Harry did not want to call him sir, but Harry had seen some students and Dumbledore starting to walk towards them. :Sir is Hermione ..."

Dumbledore cut Harry off. "Awake?... I m afraid not, but Mr. Weasley is in the hospital wing as well!"

Harry felt weak, his stomach felt horrible.

"_How! What! No!"_

Harry felt strong arms catch him fall to the floor gently.

"How headmaster did Mr. Weasley get into the hospital wing as well?"

Severus was also on the floor, still helping harry sit up straight. Harry was conscious but could not feel anything in his body but shock.

"Mr Weasley got very mad and blew up a body of armor statue and that made him fall down the stairs.. He will be ok Harry... but you are excused from class for the rest of the day. But go back to the common ..."

Harry felt enough energy to say. "No sir! I need some air, may I go down to the lake?"

"I believe so , if Pr. Snape agrees to go with you, to keep an eye on you." Dumbledore turned his gaze to Severus. "Severus will you? ... you have no more classes for today."

"Yes headmaster I shale accompany Potter for the day, and I will make sure will be back by dinner.:

Severus got up and started to help Harry back on his feat.

Thank you Severus, I shale see you both at dinner, but do not go visit Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger, not tonight, but tomorrow yo may."

As Dumbledore walked away Severus whispered something in Harry ear.

"The lake? I know a pace that no one can see us, where we can be alone."

Harry felt shivers down his spine, just by the way Severus had said that to him. Harry nodded his head and Severus lead the way , turning around occasionally to see if he was ok.

It was bout a ten minute walk to there. But finally Severus stopped walking and sat himself on a log. Harry looked around wishing that Severus would talk, because on the way there he did nothing but walk. But Harry had to admit it was a nice silence, a comfy silence between them. And that the place he had brought his was beautiful, no view of the school. That was covered by big tall trees. When you look at the lake, it was between two mountains. The sky was blue, no cloud in site, and one log, perfect fro two people was at the back, close to the trees, and with Severus sitting on it, Harry had to admit it was a picture perfect scene.

"Severus this is beautiful, when did you find this? I've been to other parts of the lake but nothing like this!"

Harry was still standing, Severus did notice this.

"My forth yea at Hogwarts, Lily had shown me."

As soon as Severus said Lily, harry when and sat down beside him. And soon as Harry sat down he put his head in his hands.

"What wrong Harry?" said Severus looking concerned.

"Everything! Hermione is in the hospital, her Parents are dead by Voldemort, Ron falling down the stairs and getting himself in the Hospital wing as well. Voldemort's still alive, I have to fight him in the end, my dreams are killing me by not letting me sleep, im scared to tell my friends I am gay. But Hermione knows already ... the only thing that is good in my life is my friends and you."

Harry looked up to see Severus leaning down to kiss him. Severus warm lips touching Harry's made Harry's pants get tighter on him. That is saying a lot because they are Dudley's pants. Harry opened his mouth to let Severus's tong, that was begging for entrance in.

It felt right. It felt unbelievable... Severus broke apart from Harry.

" I can see you are enjoying it as well ad I ." Severs was staring at Harry's erection. "May I help with that?"

But before Harry could respond Severus started to rub his erection. Even with his pants still on, it felt good. Severus smiled and started to kiss Harry's neck... at some point's bitting it, witch made Harry moan a lot. Harry started to feel Severus's erection on his leg. Harry smirked at him and started to rub it as well. Severus moaned. Every minute felt so long, so pleasant, so right.

"To bad the law is not on our side Severus."

"Why is that?" Severus said this while still kissing his neck.

Harry knew that he had known the answer, but still told him.

"Because if the ministry ... oh god ... had not set a rule on teacher and student relationships, you would be able to fuck my virgin arse..."

"Oh god! Why did I say that? What will he say? Oh my god this feels so good."

"Severus stopped touching and kissing him.

" I would not fuck you Harry, I would make love to you , then maybe a little fuck" This made Harry smile. " but I sort of have to agree with you."

Harry put his head on Severus's shoulder and watched the beautiful scenery with him... loving every moment of it.

_**Hey! Hoped you liked it ... comment please ... more to come! ... sorry it took longer to make ... I have been so busy but I did update! ... also thanks for the comments ! ...**_

_**If you need to know anything ask me ! .. Also more things if it confuses you.**_

_**1. The Dead parent thing will be explained more in a other chapter coming up... maybe not the next but soon...**_

_**2. Ron was pissed at Dumbledore that is why that happened **_

_**3. Severus WILL stay with Harry , but he did have a little conversation with himself at the beginning ...**_

_**4. There will be more to the Voldemort battle soon...**_

_**Anyways again hope you like it!**_


	5. A bad sleep

** I own nothing**

the rest of the day passed by like heaven. Harry and Severus where at the lake most of the time, and they did not even have to worried abut being caught by the students because there where classes in session.

_Flash back_

_Harry and Severus where at the lake, watching the birds that flew by._

"_Severus tell me about my mother, you said she had shown you this place, where you both good friends?"_

_Harry's head was on Severus's shoulder. _

"_She did, and she was my best and only friend. Until, remember when you had seen my memories in the fifth year, which I still am mad about, well that's when our relationship as friend's ended. Harry she was beautiful, smart and all the things like you , but not the misbehaving part of you, that I have to say if from you bloody father." Harry gave him an evil stair. "Don't look at me like that Harry. But your mother ... she ... she helped me figure out my sexuality."_

_End of flash back_

Harry walked into the common room and sat down beside Ginny, who was doing her homework.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Harry, Ron is better, he hasn't woken up yet but Dumbledore said he looks better, also Hermione's aunt is coming tomorrow... im so worried Harry..."

Ginny lined in to kiss Harry, but Harry moved back as fast as possible.

"Oh, um ... sorry Harry I didn't mean to."

"Its ok Ginny, I just don't feel that way anymore."

Harry got up and when to his bed. Tired and full from the dinner that night Harry just wanted to go to bed. Hoping that this night ... from the fantastic day from Severus ... he might not have nightmares.

"_Severus help!"_

"_Why should he help you ... he is just nothing but a piece of dust Harry, why do you ask for help Harry? Do you love him?"_

"_Harry don't say anything!" Severus was on his knees and hands while Harry was on the edge of a cliff with Voldemort walking towards him. "Harry. Please just don't tell him!"_

"_Tell me what?, Harry tell me if you want Severus to live or."_

"_NO! Don't tell him!"_

"_Silence CRUCIO!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Tell me HARRY NOW!"_

"_I...I..."_

"Harry ,Harry wake up!Are you ok?" Neville was standing at Harry's bed looking worried as ever. "What is wrong? You kept on yelling and..."

"Im fine Neville ... I'm ok ... umm is anyone in the common room?"

"No, Ginny went to bed ... and yea ... I was the last one I think."

Harry got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Thanks." Harry gave him a faint smile and started to walk down the stairs.

Harry got down to the common room but could not stop walking. He ended up going out into the hallways without the inevitability cloak and the map that Fred and George gave him. If felt like hours that harry was walking. No shoes just bare feet and pants. No top, and it was cold out. The middle of October.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid"_

Harry kept saying to himself.

Harry was walking so much he now found himself in the dudgeons ... the cold dark dudgeons ... maybe Severus is here? Maybe... Harry got to a black door, his office was upstairs but he private room was here ... in the same cold place. Harry knocked on the door three times ... not waiting for a response Harry turned around and started to walk away when.

"Harry? ... is that you?" Harry turned around and smiled"Why are you here?Come in."

_**Hey! ... like no like? ... sorry this one is so short ... I really want what happens next in one chapter so yea ... by the way it might take me about a week or two to update ... well if there is anything you want to ask ... ask and also thanks for the comments ... and all ! ... P.S don't froget to comment! Byezz**_


	6. I love you!

_**I own nothing**_

_**There is some SLASH in this chapter**_

Harry walked into the room ... it was not cold like the rest of the dudgeon but warm ... probably from the fire ... also all the walls where covered in book. Hermione would love it in here! The fire was the only light. In front of the fire place was a black leather couch.

"Sit. Would you like something to drink? ... or shoes? Why don't yo have shoes? Or a shirt ... il get some for you il be right back Harry."

Severus left his office to another room.

"_Probably his private courtiers, this is not his private courtiers ... or maybe it is wait . It's his old office, I hade my oculemency classes with him in here! Wow ... it changed a lot I thought his office was in DADA?!"_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry watched the door until he had seen Severus peak his head out of the door to the room where Harry was in.

"Harry, you look cold, come in here. It is a lot warmer."

Harry did not say anything. Truth be told it was cold without shoes and a shirt, even if there was a fire but, He was happy. He finally has a chance to see Severus's place .

Harry walked into the room which Severus led him to. And Severus was behind him closing the door. Harry was in a trance. His place was beautiful. Walls with a dark green pain on them almost black. With white chairs couch and all. It was beautiful. The white carpet witch was in front of the fire place that gave off the only light in the living room. No book's in this room accept for one that was found on the Coffey table beside the main chair. Maybe the one severus sat on when he read something.

"Sev, this is wow."

Severus felt shivers down his spine when Harry called him that. 'Sev' oh how it rolled off Harry's tong.

"Yes well ... I like to have things cream together and well my favorite color is dark green and black but I thought the white looked better and brighter in here. Sit on the couch, il get you a shirt."

Severus pointed at a couch that was near the fire ... well across from it. The chair that he thought Severus sat in a lot was beside the couch.

Harry sat down and looked at the fire. Not wanting to look nosy and look at room, he thought that the fire was actually really beautiful. Harry was sitting with his head leaning on his knees.

After about five minutes Severus came back out with something silky and something that looked fluffy.

"Here" Severus handed him a black silk button up shirt. Harry put it on, it felt cold to the touch but was nice and soft on him. Severus also placed a pair of black slippers that where fussy to the touch.

"What is so funny?" Severus looked at him with much amusement in his face.

"The slippers, they tickle my feat Sev."

Harry lent in and kissed Severus on the lips. Oh how they are so warm to the touch. It was a soft and patinate kiss. And short, way to short for Severus...

"Harry kiss me again please."

Just the word please made Harry kiss him again, more patinate more intense more intoxicating that ever. Harry let out a moan when Severus bit his lower lip playfully.

"Severus, please, can ..." Harry could not say the rest. It seemed that Severus knew what he was going to ask him. Severus picked up Harry from the couch. Harry sill in the kiss put his legs around Severus's waist.

Severus took him to his room. To his bed. Oh how Harry felt so warm on his chest. He did not even need to look up to see where he was going. It has been so long since he was with a man. The last time was when he was in his sixth year. With a class mate, but that did not go on to long.

"Severus" Harry moaned. Severus let harry on the bed and went on top of him kissing his neck more. He had to many things on so he took his wand and said a quick spell and Harry's close where of. Also where his.

It took Harry minutes to take in Severus's beauty. His skin pale but built. His abs where so nice only a small amount of hair was around his nipples which where cute to him. And black silky hair from his bellybutton to his crotch. The feel of the silk sheets under him and the site of Severus standing. It was intoxicating, it made him shiver. It made him excited. What ever was going to happen next was going to be memorable. As soon as his noticed he had an arousal of his other part. A slight blush came on Harry's face.

"You are the most beautiful thing ever" Severus said. Harry on his silk bed naked and his. His!

"Well your beautiful as well Sev." Harry leaned up and kissed Severus more seductively.

Severus moaned his approval when harry pulled Severus on top of him. The feel of him on top of his felt perfect.

"Harry" moans "we need to take this slow." Severus broke the kiss, his lips hurt from all the kissing that they have done. Both naked Severus on top of him and they did nothing but kiss and kiss every inch of there body's.

"What?!?" Harry sat up. "I thought you wanted to do this? Severus I don't mind but you should have said this earlier!."

"Harry, im sorry but I cant do this." Severus got off the bed and put his pants on. No boxers or what ever he wears just pants and no top.

"What? ... il take things a lot slower, im sorry its just that you make me feel happy. Epochally with all the things that re happening right now, like Hermione and Ron. You make it seem like I can go thought this." Harry felt tears threatening to fall, but he would not let them fall, not in front of Severus.

"I mean this relationship Harry, I ... I cant do this, your to young, please understand." Severus was walking toward the bed to touch Harry's shoulder but Harry moved back.

"No! ... just don't touch me, how can you say that? Age is just a number Severus. I ... I love you!"

"You what? ... Harry we have only been together not long now! How can you say you love me, you don't know what you are saying!"

"DON'T! Im not a little boy! Yea I said I love you, do you feel the same or are you just... just playing with me?" Harry got up and put his close on. He only had his pants so he put the slippers Severus gave on the bed and threw the shirt at Severus.

"Harry what are you..."

Harry cut him off.

"Im going back to my room Snape, I ... I cant be here, it ... as you want it ... its over bye."

Harry walked out of his bedroom to the dungeon hall way.

SNAPE'S POV

"He loves me why?, why did I say that?"

Severus was still on his bed, head in his hands. He just lost someone who means more to him than anything, the green eyes that where so beautiful, the silky skin, the warm lips, the smile ...

No noticing what he was doing he started to cry. Harry made him cry.

"I ... im not worth love, im not worth anything."

HARRY'S POV

Harry did not walk back he ran, scared that Severus would be following him. He did not want him to see the tears falling down his face.

"_I said I loved him!, I love him! Why doesn't he get that?, I wanted him to follow me I did, but I didn't want him to see my tears, no he cant, and he never will. I cant see him no more. I have to see Dumbledore tomorrow and change potions to something ells. Care of magical creatures, yea that's good."_

Making up his mind, and wiping the tears out of his face, he lied down on his bed. And sleep was not coming to him, the pain is just to much.

_**Hey!... sorry I said that Severus and Harry would stay together but I changed that. Hope you like. Thanks for the comments and comment please! Next chapter soon! ... im actually almost done it. Well byezz!**_


End file.
